Zander
Zandert is a benevolent werewolf who has moonlight-coloured hair, blue eyes, and was very naïve. He became Bonnie McCullough's "admirer", which angered Damon Salvatore and led him to beat Zander almost to death. The Hunters: Moonsong Zander reveals himself as an original werewolf. At first, Bonnie believes this to mean he is really old. However, Zander reveals this just means that he is directly descended from the cavemen who naturally possessed the werewolf gene and did not inherit it from a bite or from being passed down from a family member who had been bitten. He also says that this gives him the power to stop turning on full moons and if he is skilled enough to turn when not on a full moon. He also says that the High Wolf Council sent him to college to investigate as the college was on ley lines making it a supernatural hotspot and that he and his friends have been trying to stop the Vitale society. Bonnie reveals she knows it's on ley lines and that he need not worry as they had taken down most of the members and her friends were on their way to finish the rest off. Zander is very surprised and asks for an explanation off Bonnie. She reveals mostly everything but leaves out about the Guardians and Dark Dimension so as not to confuse him. Physical Appearance Zander is tall, gorgeous, with clear, true blue eyes, with slim torso with well -muscled arms. His features were sharply cut, the eyebrows arched, the cheekbones high, but his mouth was soft and sensual. He has pure white-blond hair. Personality Zander has a noble personality, kind, gentle, compassionate and mature. He is literally Tyler's opposition or another werewolf infected, since they can not control the savagery and anger due to their wolfish nature. Etymology Zander is of Slavic and Greek origin, and the meaning is "man's defender". Short form of Alexander. Quotes Zande'''r: “I come from the Original pack of werewolves.” '''Bonnie: “So … you’re really old, then?” Zander: “No!, I just turned twenty last month! Werewolves aren’t like that—we’re alive. We live, we die. We’re like everybody else, we just…” Bonnie: “Turn into superstrong, superfast wolves” Zander: “Yeah, fine. Point taken. Anyway, the Original pack is like, the original family of werewolves. Most werewolves are infected by some kind of mystical virus. It can be passed down, but it’s dormant. The Original pack is descended from the very first werewolves, the ones that were cavemen except during the full moon. It’s in our genes. We’re different from regular werewolves. We can stop ourselves from changing if we need to. We can learn to change when the moon’s not full, too, although it’s difficult.” Bonnie: “If you can stop yourself from changing, do some of you stop being werewolves?” Zander:“We would never stop being werewolves, even if we never changed at all. It’s who we are. And it hurts to not change when the moon is full. It’s like it sings to us and the song gets louder and clearer the closer it gets to being full. We’re aching to change by the time it happens.” Trivia *According to his words, Zander is related to the first werewolves. *Unlike werewolves infected wounds, or bite by other infected, Zander mentions have more control in the transformation, as well as in his actions during his wolf form. *At times, Zander's name is misspell to Xander. *Chronologically, it is unknown if Zander is going to appear on the TV series, like Ethan. *Ethan reveals that werewolves are part of the evolution of the cavemen. This means that the werewolves are part of the oldest species on the planet because the caveman is commonly associated with the Stone Age (3.4 million BCE, and ended in 4500 BCE) Category:Novel Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Category:Characters